phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Belongs to You (song)/Multilanguage
This is the last song of the episode. Languages Spanish Latin America (Tuyo el Verano es) Spanish (Es Tu Verano y tu) (verse 1) Termina un largo día y en momentos yo dudaba Que por fin llegase el punto de reírnos, ya sin trabas Ahora el sol se ha puesto en este día, Extraordinario fue Y cuando salga aquí de nuevo, yo diré: Dime lo que quieres hoy tú hacer, Solo un paso debemos dar Y al confiar, lo haremos Muy pronto habrá que empezar (Pronto habrá que empezar) Es fácil, sueña y hazlo, hay que lograrlo, Siempre a tope aprovecharlo Date prisa, que el sol se va a ocultar En cuanto te despiertes, ponte en marcha tú No pierdas tiempo, el ritmo es un alud ¡Que va exigiéndonos urgencia y prontitud! (Urgencia y prontitud) Tras la puerta se nos abre el mundo, tentador ¿Por qué coger poquito? ¡Cuanto más mejor! ¡Agarra el día, tú eres dueño de su luz! ¡De su luz...! (chorus) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos, siempre para disfrutar, Depende de tu actitud! ¡Es tu verano y tú! (candace speech & verse 2) voy a cantar yo una estrofa ¡Claro, hermana! Al mundo estaba dando vueltas, a puntito de escapar Mas los dos me echasteis una mano, y ahora he de aceptar Que aunque yo a veces no os soporte y hasta os odie y sufra horrores , hoy veo unos hermanos nuevos, ¡Buenos, los mejores! Como en algo confiamos siempre, (Confié en los dos) Hoy por fin confié en los dos, Y uniéndonos, lo hicimos, Ya no me pido más (¡No me pido más!) Pues aunque parecía utópico, He visto que es real lo insólito, Y por eso gritaré y escucharás: Tiempo es lo que vives, luego queda atrás es! Y la vida es música, ¡pon tú el compás! claro! ¡Sales a escena y ahora toca tu debut! lo creo, esta chica sabe mucho! ¡Ni un minuto tienes que perder! ¡Sí! ¡El mundo llama y debes responder! se habla, es verdad! ¡Sueños a la vista, tú eres dueño de su luz! ¡De su luz! (chorus) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos, siempre para disfrutar, Depende de tu actitud! (2nd chorus) ¡Es tu verano tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es para todos los que quieren Así que vente y diviertete tú! ¡Es tu verano y tú! Baby, baby, baby, baby, (3rd chorus) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Ya sabes que mandas tú y pones tú Las normas, todo lo haces tú! (4th chorus) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Es tu verano y tú! (¡Es tu verano y tú!) ¡Da por hecho que se te ofrece y te pertenece Y no hay ningún tabú! ¡¡Es tu verano y tú!! Portugues Brazil (O Verão É Pra Você) Phineas: O dia foi bem longo, eu pensei por um instante, Isabella: Que talvez não desse tempo, de cantar e rir bastante! Phineas e Isabella: Mas agora o sol se pôs, e foi mais um dia especial! Já sei que quando ele surge é bom sinal! Hoje você quer fazer o quê? Precisamos só de um lugar pra começar Porque nós não temos tempo a perder! (Não temos tempo a perder!) Podemos construir um mundo incrível! Nós sabemos que é possível! No limite, até o anoitecer! Phineas: Tão logo a gente acorda, tem que se mexer! Isabella: Não perca tempo, agite pra valer! Phineas e Isabella: O sol brilhando, e muita coisa pra fazer! Tantas possibilidades para explorar! Por que ficar com menos sem aproveitar? Não tem convite, todo dia é assim! É assim... O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! Verão é pra você! Candace: Beleza, vou cantar uma um verso. Phineas: À vontade. Candace: Eu viagem por meio mundo, e por um triz não desisti! Mas vocês me encorajaram, e por isso estou aqui! Freqüentemente vi vocês como um problema dos piores! Mas hoje eu acho impossível, ter irmãos melhores! É preciso ter confiança! (Confiança!) Confiei em vocês e hoje conseguimos tudo! Só posso me orgulhar! (Posso me orgulhar!) Eu sei que parecia exótico! Mas no final foi tudo ótimo! E agora eu tenho algo pra falar! Aproveite o tempo deixe-se levar! Phineas: É isso aí! '' '''Candace': Quando ouvir a banda, trate de dançar!'' '' Phineas: Ela pegou o jeito! '' '''Candace': Está na hora de sair do camarim! (Sair do camarim!) Phineas: Olha só ela pegou mesmo o jeito! Candace: Levante logo, saia do sofá! Phineas: Legal! '' '''Candace': O mundo chama, corra já pra lá!' ' Phineas: Isso, só tem que mexer Candace: '''Cante para sempre, pois seus sonhos não tem fim! '''Phineas: É assim! Phineas, Isabella e Candace: O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todo mundo, então é diversão! Não tem nada melhor pra fazer! Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Verão é pra todos os garotos do mundo, sim! Isso é verdade você pode crer! Verão é pra você! (Verão é pra você!) Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby. Phineas e Isabella: O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Decida o que quer fazer e mande ver! Você tem tudo pra vencer! Verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) O verão é pra você! (O verão é pra você!) Você pode mudar o mundo e depois de tudo Você é quem vai dizer Verão é pra você! Polish Fineasz: Za nami bardzo długi dzień i wątpić zaczynałem... Izabela: '''że nie uda nam się wrócić, że wyzwaniu nie sprostamy. '''Fineasz i Izabela: '''Słońce zaszło już i skończył się najwspanialszy lata dzień, a kiedy wzejdzie jutro znów zapytam cię... powiedz co będziemy robić dziś? Najważniejsze to mocno chcieć, że wszystko jest możliwe, bo wiemy co, gdzie jak (wiemy co gdzie jak). Będziemy marzyć, ważyć, mnożyć, tworzyć. Świat przed nami się otworzy nim dzień minie i słońce zajdzie znów. '''Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz do zabawy rusz. Izabela: Nie krępuj się fantazji wodze puść. Fineasz i Izabela: Czeka nas masa wrzażeń, słońce świeci już. Gdzie nie spojrzysz wokół przygód niezliczona moc i nigdy nie przestawaj, nigdy nie miej dość. Kto czas marnuje tego w mig zaskoczy noc, ciemna noc... Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato jest po to by bez przerwy bawić się a umiar odstawić w kąt Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Fretka: Połowę świata dziś przebyłam, nie wiedziałam co i jak, dzięki wam się odnalazłam, więc dlatego powiem tak: myślałam, że na znajomości z wami mogę tylko stracić, dziś wiem że mam najcudowniejszych super młodszych braci. W życiu trzeba w coś mocno wierzyć, dzisiaj ja uwierzyłam w was i nadszedł czas gdy wreszcie tak dumna jestem z was (Fineasz: Tak dumna jesteś z nas), sądziłam, że to nam nie uda się, jednak osiągneliśmy razem cel, niech te słowa dziś usłyszy cały świat! Czas ci może służyć a więc nie bój się, (Fineasz: właśnie) Rusz do tańca, niech muzyka niesie cię, (Fineasz: Załapała) Swiat wielką sceną jest więc występ zacznij swój! (Fineasz: Słuchajcie ludzie załapała) I nie trać chwili tylko z krzesła wstań, (Fineasz: Tak) Nie ma co czekać ruszaj śmiało w tan! (Fineasz: I o to dokładnie chodzi) Kto czas marnuje tego w mig zaskoczy noc... Fineasz: Ciemna noc! Fineasz i Fretka: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz, Fretka i Izabela: Lato jest po to by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt! Fineasz i Izabela: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to jest ten czas, letni czas dla każdego z nas, zaśpiewajmy głośno to! (Ferb: Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) I rób to co chcesz i jak chcesz i kiedy chcesz, przecież sam dobrze o tym wiesz! Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato zawsze się kończy zbyt wcześnie jak na złość bo lata nigdy dość Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) French ' ' Category:Songs